firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Medium Tank, M3
Remake infobox Overview |place of origin = |manufacturers = Rock Island Arsenal, Detroit Tank Arsenal, American Locomotive Works|produced period = June 1941 - August 1942|num built = 4924|uk designation ifnot = General Lee Mk I|dev into = Medium Tank, M3A1|main gun = Turret: 37mm M5 or 37mm M6 on M24 mount (178 rounds) Hull: 75mm M2 or 75mm M3 on M1 mount (50 rounds)|gun traverse = Turret: 360° manual or hydraulic Hull: 15° left/right|gun elevation = Turret: -7° to +60° Hull: -9° to +20°|main gun stabilizer = Both guns have vertical stabilizers.|coaxial gun = 7.62x63mm Browning M1919A4 (shared 9200 rounds)|hull guns = 2 x 7.62x63mm Browning M1919A4 (shared 9200 rounds)|roof gun = Commander's Cupola: 7.62x63mm Browning M1919A4 (shared 9200 rounds)|crew weapons = 1 x 11.43x23mm M1 Thompson (1200 rounds)|turrets = Main turret, commander cupola turret|fire height = 75mm gun: 1.75m|armour type = Cast & Riveting|armour = 13 - 89mm|armour hull front = 51mm rounded|armour hull sides = 38mm @ 90°|armour hull rear = 38mm @ 80-90°|armour hull top = Front: 25mm Rear: 13mm|armour turret front = 51mm @ 43° and rounded|armour turret sides = 51mm @ 85° and rounded|armour turret rear = 51mm @ 90° and rounded|armour turret top = 22mm|armour structure frnt = Lower: 38mm @ 37° Upper: 51mm @ 60°|armour structure side = 38mm @ 90°|armour structure rear = 38mm @ 80°|armour structure top = 13mm @ 0 - 7°|armour mantlet = 89mm rounded|crew = 7 (Commander, 37mm Gunner, 37mm Loader, 75mm Gunner, 75mm Loader, Driver, Assistant Driver)|radio = SCR 508|weight = 27900kg|length = Hull: 5.64m M2 Gun: 5.64m | M3 Gun: 6.12m|width = 2.72m|height = 3.12m|barrel overhang = M3 Gun: 0.48m|turret ring diameter = 1.38m|engine = Continental R975 C1|power weight = 14.3hp/t|type n displacement = R9, 15.9L, 350-400hp @ 2400rpm|transmission = Synchromesh|gears = 5 forward, 1 reverse|brakes = Mechanical, external contracting|ground pressure = 0.885kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.43m|fuel capacity = 796L Gasoline/Petrol|operational range = Onroad: 193km|speed = Onroad: 34 - 39km/h Offroad: 18km/h|trench crossing = 2.3m|max fording depth = 1m|min turn diameter = 19m|suspension = Vertical volute spring suspension (VVSS)|max grade = 31° from horizontal|vert obstacles = 0.61m|roadwheels = 2 per bogie, 3 bogies|return rollers = 1 per bogie|sprocket wheel location = 13-tooth, front|idler sprockets location = Rear, adjustable|track type = T48, outside guides, double pin, chevron, rubber | T49, outside guides, double pin, parallel bars, steel | T51, outside guides, double pin, smooth, rubber | T54E1, outside guides, double pin, chevron, steel|pitch = 150mm|track ground contact = 3.73m|links = 79|track width = 406 - 420.6mm}}The Medium Tank, M3 is an American medium tank developed early during the second world war. The M3 and its variants saw service in Africa, and in the Asian theatre. Some M3 medium tanks were provided to the Soviet Union as part of the lend-lease agreement. Variants ;Medium Tank, M3 (Lee I / Grant I) :Original production model with riveted hull and a high profile turret. 4,724 were built. ;Medium Tank, M3A1 (Lee II) :Second production model with a cast upper hull, 300 built. ;Medium Tank, M3A2 (Lee III) :Third production model with a welded hull. Only 12 were built. ;Medium Tank, M3A3 (Lee IV / Lee V) :Fourth production model with a welded hull and twin GM 6-71 diesel engines. 322 built. ;Medium Tank, M3A4 (Lee VI) :Fifth production model with stretched riveted hull and Chrysler A57 multibank engine. 109 built. ;Medium Tank, M3A5 (Grant II) :Original production model fitted with twin GM 6-71 diesel engines. 591 built. Derivatives ;105mm Howitzer Motor Carriage, M7 :Self-propelled howitzer model. ;155mm Gun Motor Carriage, M12 :Self-propelled gun model. ;Cargo Carrier, M30 :Cargo carrying model. ;Prime Mover, M33 :Prime mover based on the M31. ;Tank Recovery Vehicle, M31 :Recovery vehicle based on the M3. ;Tank Recovery Vehicle, M31B1 :Recovery vehicle based on the M3A3. ;Tank Recovery Vehicle, M31B2 :Recovery vehicle based on the M3A5. Commonwealth Derivatives ;M3 BARV :Australian beach armoured recovery vehicle based on the M3A5. ;Grant ARV :Armoured recovery vehicle. ;Grand Command Vehicle :Command vehicle with dummy weaponry. ;Grant Scorpion Mk. III :Model with hull gun removed to accommodate for a mine flail. ;Grant Scorpion Mk. IV :Scorpion Mk. III with an additional motor to provide more power to the flail. ;Grant CDL / Shop Tractor, T10 :Variant with upper turret replaced with a powerful spotlight and machine gun, produced by both the British and the Americans. ;Yeramba :Australian self-propelled howitzer based on the M3A5. Category:Medium Tank Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:USA